It is becoming increasingly more common for vehicles to include airbag assemblies in locations that allow the contained airbag to deploy to desired areas of protection quickly and with a high degree of precision. It is generally understood that one location airbag assemblies are more frequently incorporated is within a seatback for deploying between a passenger and an adjacent vehicle door. Typically, these side airbags are encased within the fabric upholstery material of the seatback, such that upon deployment of the airbag the upholstery material is torn. This form of deployment may result in inconsistent airbag deployment and substantial damage to the seatback. As vehicle seats are equipped with airbag assemblies, it is also becoming desirable to decrease the overall volume of vehicle seats for reducing weight and providing adequate space for the passengers within the vehicle.